Dustin vs Jacob
Dustin vs Jacob 'is the first episode of FRB. It features Dustin and Jacob G fighting agaisnt each other to see who truly represents the community, however, many more people want to rap too... Lyrics: Dustin: Jacob, Jacob, I don’t think it’s time to make mistakes up Rambling, triggering, fucking up friends, the late nights I had to stay up You don’t give jackshit about practice, so don’t act if it’s been established Today I got you on my whiteboard and tomorrow on the blacklist You’re a needle in a haystack, knitting its way back Kick it off the surface, never getting your fame back Always gonna be the Jacob that everybody hated We would never be as hyper for the battles he created Another irrelevant incompatible rap battling bastard So what could I write about After the Quack Pack, Zack and your girlfriend you can’t decide what breakup to cry about Let’s talk about her, that whole relationship was cheesy Did you treat her like an object so she can fit your series? But seriously, then she left you alone and now your next battle had to be you vs your own hand (masturbating) Every rapper in this battle rap arena is a loser, bringing lines up on a document, rap on them but let’s face it The only Audacity of this chubby bootleg Harry Potter is on the PC in his mother’s basement ' ' Jacob: Wow, he can speak after all of that sucking? From me to zack to fel and then you keep... sucking Moleman's Prostitute in the house, and we can tell that he's only worth the 20 So you can sit there and take the shots sasquatch but when the hell are you getting that honey You're a cartoon made bitch with no pass how pathetic Sometime teach this angry german kid how to be apathic Preach equality but drop n bombs cause funny Wasn't only homeless that you gave a run for their money It's like communism with that Adam's Apple Mix 3 things.. NO! turned to the whole battle Insert nazi joke that's all i need to win Stop raging at me in calls and just shut your dustbin dustin UHMMMM Jacob stop being mean to meee OH GOD Dustin grow a pair of balls for once in your life not surprised with that lack of puberty till 17 Cause I've had with your tyrades, without a second of silence with that continuous whining "Skeep making me crying" You think the drama's dying while a whiff of peter's asscrack to you is death defying ' 'Dustin: Stop sniffing in my face, fucksake. Your voice in this battle makes my day. Your mom runs after you like “wait up, Jake, you forgot your nasal spray!” I’ll bring you way back, like a playback, so you face facts of the days where you laid Zack Obey me before I make you utter everything you made Shazam say, I don’t think that is everything you’re gonna have to pay back For what you picked on. For whatever company your fucking lies still shit on. For the days where you grabbed some popcorn and used autistic kids as your daily sitcom 0.o So before the community will call me for the next bridge zone I’ll save your next apology on soundcloud as my ringtone. ' ' Jacob: Wow it's just like you to pack it up and go When that job you had for a day crushed that ego Leeching off of others to get anything done Anybody ever tell you the nazi party's ruining fun Wanted drama off your server so you went to Multi Then he called you a lowlife piece of shit pussy The piece of 1/2 of the rap battle shut in's Even made a podcast together, Skeep and... Pals So foe, so flow bigger than antonio's, knows so go get those edits from adro lowblow, leech oh fast on the mic oh, compete no you can't cope with a head slow When you're putting hippie rats up your ass like a spas and then attack with those hornets in the chair you just sat in You can't argue back when you're whole platforms fucked praise the european union ' ' Vlad: Let’s hear your growl, Mr. Graal, but for you, no range He’s so scared of getting bullied that he had his name changed I’m not to be mean, but you both are lame But one can make good battles, and the other has no game ' ' Dustin: Uhhh Vlad… you’re supposed to be… mean. Meanwhile in Vlad’s brain: speculating if we resent him. I’m cringing harder than your girlfriend at her Valentine’s Day present. Oh Juliauna!! You’re so amazing!! I could record a mouse getting tasered and use it as Vlad replacement. ' ' Jacob: I guess the first battle wasn't enough to shut you up Make all diss tracks you want, you're still a spider-cuck Tried to act cool when you're dad's the real star No one wants to see this skinny kid by his car 0.o ' ' Vlad: Not gonna lie, Jacob, you look kind of like Liam Dustin is dressing up as Hitler so I guess you wanna be ‘em So try to step up, but wait, you run away! You’re an Object for Battles; it don’t matter what you say You couldn’t drop the mic, so just drop the pen and paper You have no amounts of flavor so go do yourself a favor And leave the community, make another apology Fresh Anal over here shouldn’t have tried to bully me Cuz I’m sick of this shit, I’m done with being nice Come to me for advice, then I’m the one you entice? It’s quite the coincidence, you both don’t have the diligence When making fun of the innocent; this’ll end in bad incidents I’ll bury Graal in the gravel, and you will bite the Dust-in Crack you like cashew, cuz these nuts are what I’m crushin Heil to the king, cuz the crown is what I’m wearing I bet you both wanna look like me, cuz it seems I’ve caught you staring Spider-Cuck, really? Love how people think that offends me You can diss me, but I brought you into the community Jake, more like fake, go make MultiSuper-Videos You both be standing in my shadow, as I’ll always be a hero ' ' Farmers and Evilers: SHUT UP VLAD! ' ' Seth: To have a say in this rap battle, here’s the first rule Don’t dress up like Spider-Man in your goddamn highschool OHHH Your Instagram makes me cringe every time your girl “hacks” Hopefully she won’t end up like the bitch who got that diss track For me to only diss this hipster soundcloud boy It’d feel pretty wrong Yo Dustin, what’s the BPM of me doing your mom? “Maximum 50” Yeah bitch, I’m sure you’d know But I bet you weren’t expecting it was doubletime flow You’re such a bitch with your opinion switches when things get a little aggressive Jacob here takes at least five hundred minutes to answer just one simple message He thinks he can solve all problems we have when he shouldn’t even be involved Yet then you seem clueless and stupid about it unless it’s your friends at the fault You’re both in need of the deepest ear cleaning so maybe you’ll finally listen Stop taking the words of a popular herd and come up with your own damn opinions (Jacob: ouch) It’s sickening, the way you all suck up to those above You fucking bitches, stay out of shit and just stick to your mixing Even MSV knew when to fuck off Now back to Vlad, you’re only known for your fat fucking dog Y’all ain’t as fucked as Buckner, but I’m gonna be hightailing it ‘Cause these verses stink worse than that brain dead Australian (Smelly) ' ' Walk: Piss off, you maple syrup chugging canuck Go and ask your buddy Geon how your ex is doing, cuck This cunt takes any damn comment as slander Went from helping out priming to “HE COMPARED TO ME ZANDER!?” You’re used to drumming up drama, so go and get pissed Your pack of misfits can go and join my blacklist I’ve got no patience for your bitchy hissy-fits So build a bridge and get over it you miserable little shit (feces) You’re a bigger fuckup than your Patreon I’ll leave this cunt madder than Fel after he got cheated on I oughta calm down, three letters got you stressing Cunt. My name is Walk and I approve this message ' ' Fel: Walk has walked in and he’s lurking so villainous Talking the talk with his words on the internet A cold-blooded serpent: the Lizard of Oz When you open the curtain, emerges this innocent, Itty bitty little snivelling kid. pity he’s such an insidious prick This idiot’s sickening, flinging his shit Will somebody bring me his ritalin quick! Yeah, I’m mad at you walk You turned the blacklist into kangaroo court Acting as if you’re on top of the law but You’re not even Community Maul Cop This bad boy’s ticked ‘cuz he reeks of piss and cowardice (eugh!) If this lad had a fifth of Adroit’s wits, he would probably know what a shower is Dustin you’re pretty frustrating; you basically spam my DMs, every day, with complaining And - hey - it’s amazing you're confidence raised although jheeze, you’re so cheesy that that shit is grating I hate it! Can this baby faced Peewee Herman Maybe make haste; no more words, man He’s so irritating and tiny, infecting your life with his whining. A germ, man. ...Jacob. You want everyone to make up, but wake up You’re too late to go and say something. Although everything you’ve said sucks. Fuck you You chat shit maybe because you once ass-licked Zack badly till he crashed smack on that blacklist 0.0 Then you axed him So your patience and dedication correlates with The same tastes buds you played with So Jacob, if you’re ‘on the fence’ then you’d break it Let’s settle this beef (yeah) Let go of the fork (yeah) Let us make peace Wait *sniff* why do I smell pork? ' ' Matthew: Yo Fel, you dropping beef is bologna You smell pork? Nah, that's just you being nosy I’m surprised you wrote that verse to make yourself look greater ‘Cause I’m sure you’ll go and take it down a week later (Fel changed) Now he's passive aggressive Shit talking drama gives him massive erections (Fel changed) His trousers after a fake hack You should take another break from being a fake hack Mary Susan's barely bruising with flow so repetitive And 30,000 zoom effects in CMRB’s editing Add another hundred for the fatty jokes all thrown at me Really shows how unoriginal Fle really tends to be I’m so fucking hungry for bars to munch on! So like your heart in breakups, you know I got the crunch on (Ugh..) Bunch of scumbags just putting their foot in Used my ideas for free; STOC footage Now let me make this very blunt I'm Mista, you're Mrs. Bye cunt. ' ' Adroit: Was that a rhyme scheme? Man, how low can your standards slip Mista's so talentless his sole value is caloric And he gained half of it from licking up every last drop of whatever the hell it is Multi's boots tracked up oooh, was that a fat joke? nice one, Nostradamus 'cept you rewrote your verse *after* I dropped it So revise all you want-- it won't do shit I'll make this your Last Attempt at Unoriginal Music The sad thing is, you're barely Skittles next to Eminem so I'll be the palette cleanse to your rainbow-colored phlegm If you want just desserts 'til your stomach hurts I'll make you un-rap your bars and swallow your fucking words Mocking my editing 'cuz you wish you were me You’ve been at this for half a decade with no improvement seen That neckbeard's the only sign you even hit puberty Well, plus the fact that I can smell this kid through my screen Multi and Light's attack dog says that I'm obsessive while he's starting shit with people who he's petrified to mention Stepping in with nothing but a death wish and ten chins Get your bets in, when the fuck's his hypertension gonna set in? A little bitter? Well, I oughta be Sitting here and listening to piddly apologies You've had your two years of sneak-dissin' me and stalking me While I got two weeks to figure out what my response should be As we speak, the other Matthew's probably shittalking me Typing furiously as he's sat upon his seat Walk, you're so salty, and covered in grease too, If I burn you too hard, Toon'll probably eat you 0.o It's just like Jacob to let everyone go after me and now these ratty acne-laden brats are acting mean But it's sad to see—your insults are more dead than deadly So pretty please tell me what I haven't heard already ' ' Julian: Yeah, Make way, make way, I think it’s time to put an end to this I’ll be the 100 dollar bill amongst all of you counterfeits Different shades of people with different intentions And I think that we all have strange pasts to mention (Yeet) And I don’t have too much time; but I’ll still hit this (Fuck!) It’s time to roll my sleeves up! Time to get down to business! Oh! Which Vlad are we talkin’ bout here? Oh, P! It might sound a little bit bitter But I couldn’t remember, ‘cause the lack of memorability in your series is the only thing here that’s Sinister! “I ripped off Frenzy and Matthew! Look at me, guys! How cool am I?!” “I churn out simplistic battles on the flip of a dime! Screaming one voice into a mic!” Ahem, Walk, let me Bridge this rap gap: That verse was a bit touchy. Try not to drop in and out of the community bi-monthly before you go around pushing people’s buttons. Have no Avav-tange to your Legion of supporters here, even if you are quasi You should Walk back to the Outback; This community has had it’s healthy servings of quirky Aussies Adroit, after all this drama; I’m surprised you stepped into this arena; but you seem cool Although the Geon & Adroit editor duo is a yikes move: Not a very whiz thing to do Matthew would be fine as a creator if his joke battles weren’t better than his mainstream I want to enjoy your creations... but seriously! PICK A FUCKING SERIES This is a bloodbath; I smell blood in the water But you all did enter in with a Beast What respect did you expect to garner? Give all of your series a beating You’re all my garnish This is my league Full of dweebs and creeps; blurring the lines of humility Not to flex or anything, but Multi handed over the biggest server to ME. Watch your feet! We don’t want to all step on Dustin’s God Complex Might’ve rode in on Mat4yo’s coattails, but the quality comparison is not a contest I’d nope the fuck out of a cinema if you were the Director. Stick to CMRB I mean, check your early covers! Seems to me it took you until 17 to hit puberty! And Fel--this is gonna be a Funhouse--sorry but I have to go for the throat You think that you are such a pro with your one note delivery; God no. Your past is sketchy and I think you know that You’re predictable: Go away, come back, go away, come back Look at your opponents so far! You’re not harder! You’re just a white knighting bandwagoning A-tier cock rider! Didn’t mean to go so far in; sorry about all that. Step up to bat and make your disses match! Maybe you all forgot, but I came INTO this community and MADE my way by making diss tracks Seems my times up! I could go on for awhile, but that is all for me! I wish you all luck in the rest of this mayhem; I take my leave: Sincerely: Julian the Beast ' ' Brodecai: Excuse my uploading schedule, I like to make my content refreshed Not a shitfest from right to left, reviewing a bitchfest full of rejects Too depressed on hearing the eerie sounds of J Morris If I want to cast a better talent, tip your fedora to Boris Time to break the Jule, taken the vape out of this molten piece of white paste But hey, Dustin already made his regrets on casting you as Norman Bates Dear lord, your bible was a landfill, you’re just a music critic from Goodwill As a wild west virgin who’ve been stomped down from the top of Cane Hill From joining the server to defending the Pedo Lost all of your hair, there’s nothing hiding that ego Unlike me though, photoshopped that look on your face With those eyebrows, you belong in a Drag Race Already cracked your Morris code, go take your reviews and shove it up your behind I could’ve given you the ni**a pass, but that request has been denied ' ' William: I didn't pay 4 fucking years in the community for this shit! I've been in the community too long, just listening to you liars! Well now the dragon has arrived to spit some hot fire! You would think after so many years the drama would finally end I just wanted a normal fucking community, or is it just too much to comprehend Your weak attempts at lashing out at the quack pack made me snicker Everybody type in the chat, RJ's an annoying prick Come at me, I'm not afraid of you. I'll make you hang, man Ruining your shitty verse, this dragon's causing total mayhem Brocheck this epic gamer win, why did you fucking lost But moving on from this unbearable cunt, let's see what the rest of you got I'll Walk all over this skinny community cock, what's the worst this cesspool of stink can do? And Adroit's editing is worse than a shitty J Morris review You Fel into insanity, seemingly worse than Zack And speak of the devil, I bet Jacob still sees no problem with rubbing up on his british sack Now, I'd love to keep going all out on you cunts, but it's best if we part ways Because y'all are more loco than that prick that runs Epic Rap Battles of Video Games He's right behind me isn't he? Shit. Diogo: Listen, Will. You’re getting more heated up than Brazil. (Oi cara.) Take it easy, ‘meu’. Don’t wanna make this an easy kill. Try to start smoke but you’ll choke from the sound of my gun barrel Weld yourself back to your juul if you don’t really wanna fail. Well… There’s no point now. You’re a dog on the ground that I’ll put down. You’re a boy clown, put your frown, boy, ‘til you finally wish you’d get pulled out. You wanna talk shit, denominate me a bitch. For a guy who can’t spit, dude I’ve heard better from William Crist. Get it, dude, you’re wack ass when you’re rapping I’m packing superior lines, shouldn’t have brought me into attacking (Nope) ‘Cuz when you summon Silverballer, it really just seems that you’re asking For a verbal whacking, that’ll send you and the rest back to their rightful casket. Jay: Fair warning, these lines may suck. If so, you can blame Jacob. But I’ll try to keep this verse like my rise in the community: straight-up! Diogo? Let’s go, bro. You’ve been here for at least four years? I’ve been here for a fourth of the time and have still managed to meet more peers! J. Morris? I know you don’t mean to bore us, but your reviews are big flops. I doubt the diss shots this little bitch drops could quite live up to what this kid rocks! And RJ, I got plenty of burns to make, but I’ll keep most of my words today. I carried your ass on Crow vs Scorpion, and it wasn’t even worth the weight. From URB to CMRB, to XRB and now it’s all me! Been killing it since day 1! Not up for debate, son! Born to be the great one! Never battle Jay, son! ' ' Jason: Jason’s jumping right in the junction Juicing jugheads who jam their junk in Justly jeering, not jiving gently You are just the worst J since MB X, I’m gonna give it to ya Genocide a jackass: Byakuya The only real flow test is when you’re rapping me They call you Jay cause you’re half of me You’ve got a niche for rap battle roles Cause your talent’s sounding 8 years old When you hit puberty, you’ll be replaced You’re sucking so hard on the beat, Jay. I’m crushing your crew into bits like atomic Bringing this out and I'll serve you like Sonic's You’re really good at placing some pictures But your writing sucks more than Archie’s comics. But I don’t wanna just diss Jay There’s a bunch of other clowns in the display So basic I’ll show where the ass sits No questions ‘gainst me, call me the blacklist Fuck all you unruly pricks Putting all of my friends on the crucifix Cause you trusted in some bully loser kid Till you hated the taste of Multi Super’s dick. ' ''' Zawesome: Hey guys! How you doing? Mind if I join in? To figure out who amongst a group of friends is gonna win? I mean, surely, what could go wrong this time? Well, at least everybody gets to write their own lines Hey Dustin! Hey Seth! Always nice to see you two But since this is a rap battle… fuck you! Yeah, I’m not the best writer when it comes to these things I need to change someone else’s words to get myself to sing Wait, I can’t diss myself, this ain’t a Roast Yourself Challenge This can’t be that interesting, we have a formula to manage! Well, at least we’re not doing 8-8-4-4 I’m surprised that structure appeals to anyone anymore Oh shit, I gotta reference stuff so people know it’s me Uh, The Beatles! Blue’s Clues! Weird Al! Guitar! Ha! COMEDY! Well, it seems my verse is over, but I don’t get to relax I gotta head on out to work where I really run the tracks Fucking hell, that was corny. This is why I can’t write shit on my own ' '' Dani: Switch the letters, Dustin, either way this Canal’s got garbage flow Lacking good bars and impressions, and still claim you run the show? Yeah, you've started from the bottom, constantly whining for roles But now you think that spitting wack shit here would be paying your toll? Oh yeah, this is a royale, something on par with Shazam vs Zack 2 Since it’s me destroying some try hard rappers again to make blue Failed on getting real jobs so rapping was the best way you could half flex? Well here’s my gift; getting fucked by me’s the only time you’ll have sex We get it Julian. West Virginian wants to show his stars and stripes But don’t say slurs in front of this group; I can call that pretty yikes What’s Fel doing here, other than changing people’s opinions Dodging your average line format and still wants an award for brilliance And it’s another time that Willy here got treated like some small fry In the dirt with those dragged in lines, and stay as “That Dragon Guy” I mean, I could go for more bars but by looking at these names You could flee away from this or just come at me with remains (Whoo!) ' ' King Mewtwo: This is one call I won’t miss out on, the King’s arrived to make a diss Bottled in the tourney, sure, but I won’t flop in this! But you shall Dani! You’ll fall like all your rap battle series, see? And I’ll backstab you hard, you can call me Kylie What Dustin spits is Basic and Shit, like the battles he makes I’ll leave him more sad than when he first saw Nath take a break Seems Community Cop ain’t walk-ing-throughepicness anymore This Minion’s colour will be red once I leave him floored How could I diss you, Seth? You’re the nicest guy in the community! Oooh...wait...remember January? Honestly, my joke battles outshine all you guy’s shit You can forget about Fel, for it’s clear that I’m the best Brit! ' ' Chao: Fuck Dani, but first, there’s someone I’m almost missing Mewwho? Had to look you up just to get some disses Time to take you back to class, remember that? Memories hurt You’re the snowball to my yeti, that’s all this turtle is worth Expecting angry dms after my jokes get you to rage Since you got so pissy over Goku being gay And I thought my experience in a battle tourney was bad Now that you’ve choked a royale too, time to move on to mini Vlad Oh Dani, you remind me of a younger me That’s not a compliment, you’re the least funny person in the community Tease us with a battle that we don’t expect much of And give us a stolen meme with zero funny payoff You’re barely above the primed’s in the food chain, bro Not even good for a pity laugh, dollar store Henry Jones Wanna unmute for a sec for a SUPAHOTFIRE clapback Or stay in your shell of self-consciousness and bad battle raps ' ' Boris: It's about time we finished one of these rap fights Fry you alive like your ex potato mic Knock some sense in this “25cent” Not just THIS battle you seem to regret Unmasking the clown trying to run this show There's no blending mode to fix terrible flow Clip you, cut you down to home ground In my mother tongue I'll say чау to Chao There's a lot more that goes into this than a microphone Sparks are flying off me, you never had desire No! It's all a job, next assignment, tick it off the box Methodical thinking and work, no fire to burn, empty words Dream of made up careers, motivations un-clear Done before in pasts near, nothing left to diss here For all your futures I fear, ambitions might disappear The common goals in validation, guess that's why we're all here ' ' DCA: Been a while since I stepped to the mike, I haven’t gone far Got a deeper voice, deeper issues, now it’s time for some bars Kind of surprised Dani spat something that wasn’t a shitpost Now he Played himself; he got wit? No, that’s just the way the shit flows! Dustin brought the dust in, time for me to clean this mess Who shut down his entire server just so he could get some rest Now I’ll admit, I used to pester these controversial contesters But call yourself a king, Mewtwo? You’re more fitting for a jester With joke battles being your main priority; that’s crude How can I take Daniel the Rapper more seriously than you?! You haven’t got the BallZ to fight me; another series cancelled Though I’d be upset too if I was in a Moleman rap battle This hero will break the Glass of Bruce Will Vanderberry Since the burden of being a child is too much for him to carry So much potential from you guys and yet, still...what a waste Just remember that your loss is in the cards, DCAced ' ' Kamren: Making this eagle flightless, why? Because Fuck You Writing Moleman paragraphs of filler, can you be more dense dude? Wanna talk about battles Declan? I’d like to see you finish one And I’m talking about recording too, not just leaving it written up Oh great, another Pokemon to diss and another King to overthrow Your voice is like yourself, Dani, no need to explain how you blow Good to see Gru’s minions are in this going at each other’s throats Wouldn’t be the first time anyway, check the blacklist for some info When Kamren’s against Anything, you know I got My Hero Academics So I expected some effort in Fel’s verse, not shit written in seconds Go ahead and try to burn me, I’m used to living on the streets Beaten down another Matthew, Mais c'est ma vie All the bullshit aside, why the hell are we even dissing? We just got rid of Multi, now's the time you wanna start bickering? In a Community Royale, might I add, that’ll be bad or scrapped Tip my fedora in good riddance, sincerely, the one who reacts ' ' ColeDaCole: What’s up guys, welcome back, to another community roast I’d say I’m being blunt with these losers, but you potheads would be stoked May be in Canada, but fuck being polite, I’m here to diss, see? Versus mumble rappers and pricks who are better off just mixing Still sucking off that loser? Well here's some advice: James Walk invented Walk when he tried being dumb twice Aaron, stick to what your good at: making covers for better rappers You all best scrap your verses, like the majority of your battles ' ' RR: Bruh! Coming here try to spit some robot bars. oh wait,it’s just some dumb retards Been watched erboc for 4 years but this community has gone too far My content are awesome like videoleap, but your battles are like the same Rap battle reviewers? It’s more like listening to your breath, that is lame Fel and dustin you would probably got piss about that ytp out of y’all Seth your battles are nice but i would rather drink dirty sauce! Think god i left goanimate it would been worser than y’all gays ' ' BooMeringue: Coming straight up from the depths, to show its my time, With the knowledge of none, I’ll show I can still rhyme. Though I haven't done anything here worth boasting, It’s time for the ghost of the group to start roasting. Flipping rhymes hotter than the burgers Dustin’s frying, And Jacob, commenting on Dustin’s job, you ain't trying. Bite out Matthew like a crunchy roll, i think i really should, Cause they came from a loot crate, so they gotta be good. Got a multi-tude of ways to bring your demise, fel, o.0 Cause like your content, you only attract flies, well, o.0 Try to push me down, and I’ll come right back at ya, Even with my lack of fighting will, I’ll still outmatch ya. For I have no reason to be hated, and that’s the truth, As I sit back as the fanbase takes another massive OOF! ' Tim F: Yo, it’s Tim, bout to flip this shit competition I’d rather watch Invader Zim than listen to your weeaboo spiel Aaron, the G in your name stands for gay And go fuck off with Justin and get blazed Kamren, I know to crack an egg, kek xD My wiki edit count is growing faster than you can have sex Call me Woody because I got Nothingonmydick Except your fucking mom is sitting on it Zim scrapped his verse, my second line now makes no sense Matthew barely makes new battles cause he’s fucking dense Will? The last standing RBA member? It’s Prime time bitch I’d rather post on PersonalityCafe than fuck with you half-wits ' ' Fightmarker: Oh lookie over here another community rap I was left sadded after the 24 hour one was scraped Glad Multi got primed his was a fucking prick But anyways guess i will move on to all of you limp dicks I don’t who you are Mr. Tim F*** But i think it’d be a safe bet to say your verse fucking stinked And really what the fuck is a Zim Some of kind of a rapper whom chances are slim I left a Mark on all of you, it’s a common notion it’s clear to see, my rhymes made you guys Stop in Motion! ' ' Stark Media: Picture a teen watching the ERB for the first time Learning from others how to edit in his downtime Now picture someone soon to rise up in the ranks Who’s blockbusting out like Tony, but not the one who Stanks Why are we fighting already, Multi’s in the blacklist We should be celebrating, now that he’s Super Diss-missed Yet now I wonder: “who’s next to take his place?” Who’s the next Zander to make our community a disgrace? I’m suiting up! Best prepare for the rhymes that I’m spitting Though your improvised verses seem more fitting My Stark Media will take you down faster than you can understand With your lines as repulsing as the rays from my hands! This isn’t my first war, I’ve been through enough rap clashes To know how to write a verse that’s sure to stun the masses This was another Stark made of iron you can never take down Because you’re in the endgame now ' ' TheAngryMidget: Nice verse Stark. Your only actual diss was at the blacklist Sure you left Zand hit, but that’s it, congrats kid The fact is you’re unknown, so stand and face the music On the mic I make like bitches holding power... I Abuse it I’m handing out a bitch slap, to every single bitch that Came upon this track to rap and caused a major mishap Thinking highly of their whining Really makes me sit and wonder how... I ended up amongst some kids thicker than J.M’s monobrow You’ve never wrote a verse that's worth a bop or a viewing just yet Served as a mindless D- for filler, you pose no proper threat (bet) I’d call Kams series a train wreck, but he’s gone and done it for me I would call myself a ‘Beast’ but that word gets Kamren horny It’s more than your lust for ponies that is purely problematic Beat you 3 times in a row, and still came back to get your ass kicked Sent King Mewtwo to the choppin’ block, so crown me the new king, bitch I’mma head back to my slumber, ‘cus i’m done spillin’ this tea sis’ Wait no, i’ve got some other proper shit to say I’m getting pretty sick of all the shit you sit and fling all day When you’re not watching anime, how do I put this, lemme say You’re all just circlejerkin’ and lurkin’, i gotta say that’s pretty g- ' ' Derpiest Game-Blast: Sup guys, it’s DGB, Yeah, I’m here to spit. Unlike Matthew, my Mask won’t quit. My awesome matchups are bad? Those shrooms must’ve got to you’re heads! Just like Fel‘s relevance, Your channels are all dead! Angel, cut the crap, stop the reuploads. Ever since Bird vs Fiends, Dustin reached a new low! Like a Hat in Time, I’ll stomp Boris with my boots. So screw you guys, screw flow, I’m going back to my meme roots. ' ' Henry Jones: We just got rid of Multi and now we doing this like come on Watch how this is going to be scrapped just like the other ones I fucking have with y’all bullshit so I’m just going to say this You guys are getting prime for being dicks it’s time for y’all to be on the blacklist Fel or Fle whatever your name is just going to take a long break man And Vlad that’s not a cool way to play spider man Called y’all self mature nah some of you ... are acting like children And doing some Childish shit most of y’all need to grow up you Dipshit Dustin just stop with the fast raps it sounds like your mumbling bro And I was the one who brought you here yet you think that your running the show? Dani was that your real verse or some other shitpost King mewtwo will be forever in my shadow sorry but the Truth hurts Hoe I’m Surprise Kamren didn’t say “Ollo” or “take you down my way” But I’m happy he didn’t it’s starting to get annoying anyway You really want to start a Civil War this will be your “endgame kids The Finale boss has won this Royale I’m shutting this game off bitch ' ' Swoldow EVGRB: Egos Vacantly Guide Rappers to Beatings dished out by me Since Every Vile, Garbage, Rancid Bitch can't compare to my EVGRB I'll emote your reaction to this, Kamren. I'm so used to flooring you That by my third time dissing you, victory’s honestly gotten boring dude! And Declan, Mr. SpamYourEmailWithBattlesWeShouldDo I've spent 3 fucking years waiting for any of them to follow through And after years of Aaron’s bullying, it's about time that anybody Changes his name to G finds Swoldow’s facebook, and leaks it to everybody Henry, your whole verse was ironic, so lay Shazam aside And realize when you're criticized, you get depressed, roll up in a ball and cry Only to recover one day later, and not change a single thing Living in an endless cycle of no progression, forever whirling! Why should I waste my time on you! I mean it's worth remembering You took what's good about my series, and added “vs Anything” You're this community’s poison. I know that the truth hurts, kid Since without your writing slaves, you'll always produce the shit your verse is ' ' Kenneth: Started off as something fun, but now I don’t take this too serious Went from an annoying squeaker, now I’m satan, bitch be furious I’m back from my grave, awaiting for all of you to decease Now I’m back to finally end this, just like how I left the community Shazam stop messaging me about your battle no one gives a shit about No one listens to Henry’s greetings, get your ass in the corner and whine and pout About not getting fucking help in a battle which in the end will turn out shit And by the time you’re halfway through, pull the plug, I quit Scrap all your battles, the time has come, pull the plug like all of Diogo’s series I’ll Abandon You Forever like Brodecai’s channel, in the end you’ll be forgotten like me Why did I waste my time with y'all? Let me fucking die in peace So I can’t hear your attempt at rapping, all of your battles pisses me Ugh, I feel like I’m in 2014 all over again Ugh, but this time it’s twice the people that I’m up against Blegh, I recommend you leave this battle, or hell will suffer Why did I agree to do this, does this battle even matter? Ayy, This community is a mess, ayy, I’ve wasted 6 years of my life I’ll make your brains rattle, send your ass to Seattle, look me in the eyes, all your souls are mine! There’s No Vengeance towards you all, once this is done you all will meet your fate I can’t handle this anymore, time to leave this community that I hate. ' ' Creep Switch: Started off pretty nice but the middle got shitty With a bunch of dumb kids we tolerate out of pity Always at each other's throats and cause of that in the end Sometimes I think I'd be better off without any friends All these squeakers DMing that’s so impossible avoiding My 3 year old sister tantrums aren’t even as annoying And to the big guys in the front who i didn’t forget about You guys only get subs when I have AR give you clout DGB's verse being text to speech would've been a better choice I don't see anyone getting obsessed with your voice I’m on top of this game and you’re cruisin for a bruisin Henry I'd ask but I know what you’re doing is losing The communitys getting totaled with all the drama you're causing You're all washed up and now getting thrown off my island Letting anyone join this was quite the bad bargaining It's sad when you're less calm than a community based on arguing ' ' Paul Gaming: Hey there, name Paul Shazam and Angel, stop acting like idiots, We all know that you’ll all fall Can’t write for shit, You guys are like Prime and just want to see a tit Shazam and Angel STOP SCREAMING AT ME FOR GREEN SCREEN CUTS! Tim is SOO original with his mom jokes Declan is as ancient as King Tut All of you need to stay in that fucking UFO! DGB is as boring as a crow! Jay makes me think “Ugh, hell no” Fel go back to trying to get people to get along Yeah, you got SMARTPHOWNEDDDD! ' ' Everyone: BRUH!!!!!!!!! Fel: I’m gonna mix this ' ' Dustin: Nah, I’m mixing the whole thing. William: Is this what our fucking community has come to? ' ' Chao: Do you ever just say fuck it and eat the plate ' ' Dustin: Hakuna your Tatas, guys ' ' Fle: Shut the fuck up chao you lil bitch ' ' Diogo: The fuck are you doing here? Get back in your cage. Michael / Stark Media: Have you guys ever shit so hard you start sneezing? ' ' Fightmarker: why must you guys give me shit? Brodecai: OH SHIT YOU’RE A RAT, YOU’RE A MOTHERFUCKING RAT ' ' EVGRB: Jah moment lol Henry: What the hell ' ' Dani: Do you play fortnite do you play fortnite ' ' William: Oh yeah I'm on my way to the poop dealer, y'all need anything? ' ' Jacob: Shut the fuck up! ' ' Vlad: K.O. ' ' Matthew: Eating shit ' ' Light: SHUT THE FUCK UP!''' Takes a good look at the list and sees another sausage fest Dustin’s boner’s why most of our girls cease to exist The new king of the community, to step up to the plate While jacob and zacks in brawlhalla to furiously masturbate (wank) Every damn time? come on walk/fel/seth Why does every encounter have to be a shit slinging contest And of course vlad botched yet another attempt To diss Jacob and the man who bullies you to death Fuck you mewtwo spitting image of angry midget Have to get on Matthews ass just so he finally edit RJ just posted the same thumbnail 5 straight times And Will your verse was rancid like you’re keyboard slime JULIAN the snitch bitch aka the racist Music taste so basic Vinnyo would hate it 1v1 me Diogo i’ll show you who’s the better player Thought this was a rap battle not a game of space invaders So the eggheads a comedian, that's quite the clever cut I’d make a swallow comparison but Dani is up your butt Nice thumbnails Creep, when's your next battle gonna drop And Henry you taught me it wasn’t worth the unblock Half you bozos could co-own erbo shit microphones Shazams verse was the equivalent of who was phone’s Can someone tell me why RJ got to go again My name is Light and I approve this message